User blog:ML88/Psionics, a real Science Chapter I
Chapter I What is Psionics? Psionics is the use of mental power to manipulate objects, energies, emotions, thoughts and even is some extents reality. Psionics (Please note I will use Psionics in two terms, Describing the Lifestyle of Psionics and Describing People who train in Psionics as Psionics) are people who are training or who have trained in the way of accessing the subconscious mind in order to program the energy around them to do wondrous things. Now a lot of people love to confuse Psionics with Psychics, but that is a common misconception, Psionics is real, being a Psychic is being a money stealing fraud, if you ask them, most of them couldn’t tell you what Psionics is, those are the fake ``Psychics``. When you look at the comparison between Psionics and Psychics, Psychics claim to really only have the ESP (Extrasensory Perception) abilities such as Clairvoyancy, Clairaudiency and Clairsentiency, but with Psionics we have all of those abilities and many, many more. Now I am going to explain the different types of abilities (the explanation of the actual abilities will come later). The different types of abilities are: · Elemental Kinetic Abilities · Non-Elemental Kinetic Abilities · Non-Kinetic Abilities · Extrasensory Perception Abilities · Energy-Based Abilities · Reality Bending Abilities AND · Skill Buffing Abilities The first category of abilities is Elemental Kinetic Abilities, this one is pretty self-explanatory (for those that know) but I will explain anyways. An Elemental Kinetic is when the subconscious mental power is used to manipulate elemental energy (ie. Water, Fire, Air, Earth) as well as programming the elemental energy to do what it is you want it to (within range of course, with low skill you can’t immediately make the water molecules drench someone or make the fire molecules form out of nothing). The thing to note with elemental kinetics is that there is generally a bond between you and the kinetic you are leaning be it Hydrokinesis (Water Manipulation), Pyrokinesis (Fire Manipulation), Geokinesis (Earth Manipulation) or Aerokinesis (Air Manipulation). There is also a number of minor elemental kinetics but the reason for the dubbing of the major ones as what they are is due to the Zodiac. In the Zodiac there are the twelve signs representing the twelve months of the year, and for each month there is a corresponding sign. Psionics goes a little further into that by saying that for each sign in the zodiac there is one of the four main abilities that you will bond with the most. Below there is a chart showing the relationship of Psionics to that of the zodiac. From my research there is at least some merit to the theory that you do have a bond with the elemental kinesis based off of when you were born, personally I was born April 27th (Taurus) and I do have a nice bond with the earth, and have been able (at times) to do some minor Geokinesis. Another thing is (as I think I stated in one of the paragraphs above) there a minor elemental abilities (ie. Electrokinesis, Umbrakinesis, Photokinesis, etc.) And these abilities you can bond with (well you can bond with any kinesis really) and you can learn them, it is just they aren’t associated with the zodiac. Elemental Kinetics (along with just about any other kinetic ability) will take months to even years to fully master, but from my research (and actual experience) they are the easiest to grasp. The Second group of abilities is Non-Elemental Kinetics. These abilities are (un-like Elemental Kinetics) not associated with any element (and I don’t mean an element on the Periodic table, I mean a Psionic element), or any specific thing that would entail zodiacal bondage. Now as was said in the above paragraph you can learn any kinetic and learn to bond with any kinetic but the one HUGE difference between the Elemental Kinetic Abilities and the Non-Elemental Kinetic Abilities is the fact that the Elemental ones all pretty much do the same thing (not saying they aren’t still awesome, but I digress), whereas the Non-Elemental ones all seem to have different effects. Take for example Technokinesis; this ability is using the mind to manipulate the processes of technology to either make it function or not function. It is so different from say Thermokinesis; which is the raising and lowering of room/area temperatures. Now if we are talking about the Elemental Abilities they all have basically the same things in each group; they can all be made into a psi ball (I will explain this later), there are attacks and shields for them and there are blunt ways of shooting set element out of your hand. Telekinesis is the most popular one from this group and has been depicted in a lot of modern television and movie culture. I can tell you Telekinesis is real, and as I said well before (introduction) all these abilities are really subtle, like with Telekinesis, after say a week of training you may be able to move a pencil. That`s the kind of thing I`m talking about. The Third type of ability is Non-Kinetic Abilities. These kinds of abilities are neither elemental nor kinetic, these kinds of abilities require a different set of energy from those of the Elemental Kinetics and Non-Elemental Abilities (but I will get into that later when I talk about Chakras and Energy Manipulation). The rather good size difference between what is a kinetic ability and what isn’t a kinetic ability is the fact that with a kinetic ability there are outside forces (ie. Outer Energies) that are being used/distributed. With a Non-Kinetic ability there are absolutely no exterior forces, it’s all on the inside. Some good examples are; Thermoregulation (Raising and lowering of the Body Temperature), Scanning (Searching the minds of others for information), Shielding (Making a thin shield of different energy types to protect the user) and Psychometry (Touching or looking at a picture, room or object and telling everything about it). These ones can be considered some of the easier ones to learn, but really, no kinesis or non-kinesis are ever easy. The fourth type of ability is the Extrasensory Perception Abilities. These abilities (like those of Non-Kinetic origin) are all on the inside of a person and are used to access the outside (if that makes sense). For example with Empathy, the dictionary definition of Empathy is ``putting yourself into someone else’s shoes`` right? The Psionic definition of this ability is ``being able to sense and even transmit emotions from yourself and others onto others``. Now there are two groups of abilities within this group; Clairvoyant and Empathic (these abilities will be explained later on). In the Clairvoyant section there are: · Clairvoyancy · Clairaudience · Clairsentience · Claircognizance · Exomental Projection · Aura Reading AND · Telepathy In the Empathic section there are: · Empathy AND · Apathy Now the Clairvoyant abilities are more so used to speak to spirits in the ``Great Beyond`` or used to sense how people are (I will explain auras later), the Empathic section has the abilities that are more so used to either transmit emotions (Empathy) or show absolutely no emotion (Apathy), but all in all they are really all mental. In the case of it yes, when you do get powerful enough you can use Telepathy to talk to people with your mind. The final ability that is still under the Clairvoyant section is Exomental Projection, which uses the same kind of energy as the Clairvoyant abilities but is much different (I will explain it in the section where I will explain the abilities individually) The fifth type of ability is Energy-Based Abilities. These kinds of abilities are ones that don’t necessarily use any specific type of energy (ie. Fire, Water, Dark, Light) but uses the energy from the same as Ergokinesis (Energy Manipulation) meaning it uses straight chi, ki or psi energy. One of the biggest abilities in the Energy section is what is known as EM (Energy Manipulation), well you might be asking what is the difference between Ergokinesis and EM, the big difference is that EM is more so the making of Psi Balls (I will explain this later) whereas Ergokinesis is like all of the Elemental-Kinetic abilities where there are Attacks, Defenses and ways to grow power, with EM it is more so the collection of energy and learning to control it. The sixth kind of abilities is the Reality-Bending Abilities. This group really only contains the one ability, Reality Manipulation. This kind of ability is rather “trippy” because this ability requires you to really trick your mind into believing that you are actually manipulation what you can see in front of you. There isn’t really a lot that can be explained about the Reality-Bending abilities. Finally the last kinds of abilities are the Skill-Buffing abilities. These kinds of abilities can simply be known as Techs for other abilities (ie. Unlimited Stamina is a tech for Biokinesis) and are used in that fashion. They can sometimes become their own abilities (only if they have techs for them) and then they would end up getting added to another category or group. The main thing that is needed to be known about Skill-buffing abilities is that they affect one or multiple things in or about a person, a good example for that is Unlimited Stamina, using this Biokinesis tech you can run at a nice set speed for a really long time (it seems like forever hence the name), that is what I mean by that. Now that you know what Psionics is and what the different types of abilities are let us dive into a new section, The History of Psionics. Category:Blog posts